The present invention relates to a device for the drilling of holes for builders' hardware on windows.
In order to mount various types of builders hardware on the blind frame and the sash or casement frame of a window, it is necessary to make holes or cutouts on the associated locations on the frames. It is already known in the art, how to provide holes or cutouts, by marking by hand on the frame the locations to be drilled or milled from the center of the frame by means of a ruler and then making the holes by means of a drill or a milling head. Such production is extremely unpractical, since each frame requires anew a marking of the hole centers. Due to the not always accurate application of the ruler, this leads necessarily to inaccuracy of the marked locations. In addition, the frames must be transported to the individual drilling or milling assemblies and this requires considerable time. Furthermore, with this conventional type of manufacture, rational mass production of windows is impossible.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device of the above-mentioned construction of simple design, to avoid marking the individual holes by means of a ruler, to make certain of the required center-to-center distance, and to eliminate transport during the manufacturing process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the foregoing character which can be economically fabricated and maintained in operating service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device, as described, which has a substantially long operating life.